Presuntos enemigos
by Bella Haley
Summary: Ambos saben que lo que hacen es sinónimo de traición pero la pasión le gana a la razón. Roy&Jade (red arrow x Cheschire)


-¿Te vas tan rápido?- indague alzando una ceja, normalmente ella se iba de madrugada, poco antes de que el sol saliera.

\- Sabes que me encantaría quedarme a jugar, pero tengo trabajo que hacer- me respondió mientras tomaba sus prendas y se vestía.

Ni yo mismo sabría decir cómo empezó todo esto, se supone que sería solo una noche, que con esa noche se apaciguaría el deseo que nos carcomía, al parecer lo intensifico, pues esa fue la primera de muchas.

Sabía que el tan solo verla a escondidas era sinónimo de traición, pero en realidad era tan malo?, es decir no estábamos intercambiando información ni haciendo algo que pudiera perjudicar o favorecer a ninguno de nuestros bandos, tan solo estábamos... saciando necesidades?, oh si, ella se había convertido en una necesidad, una carnal.

Algo en ella me atrajo, su mirada, su cuerpo, su descaro, siempre confiada e insinuándose, la hacía ver sexy.

-Todavía no me voy, y ya piensas en mí?- susurro sacándome de mis cavilaciones, sus labios rosaban los míos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, de esas que solo ella sabe hacer.

-Yo sé que volverás a mí, gatita- la bese con necesidad, acaricie su espalda bajando poco a poco hacia sus muslos.

\- Es mejor que me vaya ahora, antes de que me retengas más- dicho esto me dio un casto beso y se dirigió a la salida.

-Nos veremos pronto Roy- dijo antes de salir de mi departamento a hacer quien sabe que, es seguro que nada bueno pues ella era una mercenaria, se supone que mi deber es impedir que este libre, debido a que eso podría costarle la vida a alguien inocente, pero yo la necesitaba, necesitaba su cuerpo y no lo podía poseer atreves de unas rejas, sé que era algo egoísta, que el deber de un héroe era poner como prioridad la vida de los demás antes que la suya, pero ella era como una droga y no es fácil dejar las drogas.

-Hasta pronto jade-

En cuanto llegue a casa me encamine hacia al baño, necesitaba una ducha, me desvestí y abrí la llave de la regadera dejando que el agua tibia relajara cada uno de mis músculos, había sido una noche un tanto ajetreada, el trabajo, sin mencionar mi encuentro con Roy.

Trate de ser muy cautelosa pues no quería tener que enfrentarme a ningún policía ni mucho menos algún estúpido héroe, simplemente no estaba de humor para combatir hoy, además por alguna razón no quería arriesgarme a que enviaran a Roy, al principio era divertido luchar contra el pero ahora es un poco incómodo, no porque empezara gustarme, sino porque no quería hacerle daño pero no podía arriesgarme a que alguien sospechara, así que si lo veía tratando de impedir mi trabajo tendría que atacar.

\- tal vez las cosas serían más fáciles si su trabajo no fuera evitar que yo hiciera el mío-

Pero, ¿por qué me preocupaba por todo eso?, es decir, si llegaran a liquidarlo no me sería difícil reemplazarlo pero no es tan fácil, no quiero otro juguete que no sea él. Es un capricho al que estoy muy apegada.

Salí de la ducha, puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y me dirigí al armario del cual saque un camisón negro, una vez me lo puse, di un largo suspiro y me deje caer en la cama, trate de conciliar el sueño, no quería seguir pensando, quería desconectar mi cerebro, después de unos minutos logre quedarme dormida.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, poco a poco me incorpore en la cama, busque en la mesa de noche mi reloj, este marcaba las diez y media, no había dormido mucho pero era suficiente para mí.

Una vez me levante procedí a buscar algo de comer, tome un tazón y busque en la lacena una caja de cereal para acompañarlo con leche, no tenía ganas de cocinar, al terminar de degustar mi "nutritivo" desayuno, me dispuse a hacer mis quehaceres y entrenar (si, las villanas hacemos labores domésticas de vez en cuando).

Una vez callo la oscuridad me fui a trabajar, de no ser porque mi empleo consiste en asesinar personas mi vida sería relativamente normal.

Estaba en la cima de un edificio apuntando hacia mi víctima, la cual se encontraba a una distancia considerable dando una conferencia de prensa, era un candidato al consejo o algo así, no pido muchos detalles acerca de mis victimarios.

Presione el gatillo pero la bala nunca llego a su objetivo debido a que una flecha desvío mi arma en el momento exacto.

\- mierda- dije algo frustrada bajando el rifle observando el disturbio que desencadenó el disparo, por lo menos le di en el brazo. Si me muevo rápido tal vez podría liquidarlo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Cheshire- advirtió una voz muy familiar detrás de mí.

Mi di vuelta para confrontarlo, vi cómo me apuntaba con su arco, mientras mantenía una expresión aparentemente seria, por alguna razón no me canso de este monólogo.

-¿y ahora qué?- inquirí poniendo las manos sobre mis caderas, sabía que no me arrestaría.

-cumplo con evitar que lastimes a alguien- respondió bajando el arco

-mi trabajo es matar no "lastimar"-dije guardando mi arma y con disposición de marcharme.

-jade-

-Roy-

-debemos dejar de jugar a esto y lo sabes- dijo guardando su arco

-tienes razón debemos, pero no queremos, si así fuera no estaríamos en esta situación- me acerque hacia el hasta el punto en que nuestros rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Estas en lo cierto, pero ambos sabemos que esto no durará mucho- sentencio con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por esa razón hay que disfrutarlo- lo tome de la nuca para atraerlo hacia mí y besarlo con vehemencia.

-jugaremos después gatita- me dio un beso rápido a modo de despedida y se marchó a Dios sabe dónde, como dije antes nada de esto deja der ser divertido

Decidí ponerme al día con mis propios asuntos, mi pequeña "reunión" con Roy me costaría un cheque si no busco la manera de terminar mi trabajo, me puse mi máscara para proceder con este.


End file.
